


[张超/贾凡]错轨

by imnotyourhoney



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhoney/pseuds/imnotyourhoney
Summary: Warning：画风诡异的带崽文学，张超/贾凡无感情线，两位老师的真爱粉就不要看啦年龄操作，私设多，偏黑化和极端处理的OOC。一点权超、南北双一、哲凡提及。
Relationships: 南北双一, 哲凡 - Relationship, 张超/蔡程昱, 张超/贾凡, 权倾超野, 李向哲/贾凡, 金圣权/张超
Kudos: 2





	[张超/贾凡]错轨

-

张超喝了酒——贾凡打开家门的时候，最先意识到了这件事。

男生身上的酸臭气明显得过分，简直是张牙舞爪，一点儿没有想和贾凡掩饰的意思。但贾凡没说什么，只伸手让他搭着自己的胳膊，好迈进门来把鞋换了。张超抬了下眼，好半天才聚上焦，又对着贾凡笑了一下。这笑的意思贾凡很熟悉，在每一个张超不想听他话的时候，然后后面就会跟上一个单字，咬牙切齿又情真意切，“妈”——这回也不例外。贾凡抿着嘴盯了他一会儿，直到张超觉得头晕而眯上眼睛，才在手下又使了点力，把人拽到客卧里了。

  
张超是喝多了，腿像面条一样站不住，贾凡一不扶他，他就只能往床上跌。后脑勺生砸在床垫上，他往上蹭了半天才够到枕头，躺了没一分钟又想吐，翻个身想直接吐了算了，反正收拾的也是贾凡，又用最后一点理智意识到这是自己屋，而闹到这个程度，贾凡今晚上真的有可能不管他，才跪在地上去拽垃圾桶。到吐完了张超才看见旁边贾凡的脚，他拿手心堵着嘴仰头，目光一寸寸地往上摸，贾凡垂眼看着他，就问了一句话，“有意思么？”

张超迟缓地开始思考，张着嘴以为自己能给一个足够尖锐的答案，但贾凡没有等他的意思，只在桌子上放了一杯蜂蜜水，就关门出去了。

  
说生气倒也算不上，或者说，已经过了会生气的那个阶段。贾凡走回自己屋里，躺在床上给李向哲发消息，过会儿手举得累了，就换成趴着。那边没立即有回音，李向哲和他说过今天拍大夜，他们在一块儿磨合到这一年，已经不会因为工作导致的消息延误而闹别扭。但无聊还是有那么一点。贾凡下意识想出去看看张超，但人都走到屋门口了，脚步又折返了回来。

不管了，这次真的不管了。

那年他把张超接回来的时候，真没预料到今天这个局面。南苑机场说要废弃说了好多年，那会儿还是好端端地吐出个被渔夫帽盖住眼的小男孩。贾凡靠在机场出口的栏杆上等人，手里像模像样地攥着一张打印纸，黑体加粗的“欢迎张超”四个字，土得张超脚趾抓地，走过去的时候头皮发麻。梁子是不是那时候结下的不得而知，但至少见第一面那会儿俩人是教科书般的兄友弟恭，“你就是小超？你好呀，我是贾凡。”张超抓着行李箱拉杆抬头看他，心里只想这个表哥是不是高得过分了？“张超，我叫张超。”

“我知道呀，我知道你叫张超。”贾凡笑得很真挚，帮他把行李拉过来，领着他往停车场走，“我妈提你的时候都说小超呢，我就跟着叫了。你不喜欢？但我觉得小超好像更亲切点，叫大名好像你犯错了似的，我们这种名字是两个字的就是挺不占便宜的。没事，还是看你，你喜欢我怎么叫你？我嘛，家里那边应该都叫我凡凡，不过我毕竟比你大不少，你要是不反对的话，就叫我凡哥吧？诶，你们这个年纪的小孩是不是都挺不喜欢叫人哥的？唉呀，可是我确实比你大很多嘛，我都读博士啦。听我妈说，你也是学美声的？男中还是男高呀？我是男中，我爸是男高，男低……嗯，我朋友是男低。总之，声乐上有什么问题，都可以找我，婶子既然把你托付给我了，我肯定会负责的。”

话可真多。

张超在帽檐下翻了个白眼，还是回答了两个重点问题，“小超也行。我是男中。”

“男中好呀，我就可以帮你啦。”贾凡笑眯眯的，又捡起张超另外那半截话，“那，你好哦，小超。”

  
贾凡新换的房子在蒲黄榆，整租的小两居，为的是张超读书方便，反正他一周也去不了几次学校。回去路上他絮絮叨叨讲了一路话，得到的回应却不成比例，几个他事先准备过的话题都没发挥多大作用，好在他也不会为了这种事感到尴尬。堵车的时候贾凡接了蓝牙耳机给李向哲打例行电话，说自己把表叔家的表弟接来了，接下来会跟他住一段时间，言下之意，就是让李向哲回北京的时候注意点儿。“行，知道了，那以后你来找我？”贾凡笑了两声，跟他说“好了拜拜”，没看见张超把额头贴在车玻璃上，对着庞大的四九城翻了个白眼。

十六岁这一年，张超一个人离家北上，到北京读音乐附中。他爸妈都有工作走不开，掰着指头想起亲戚里还有叫贾凡的这号人，在北京，学音乐，读博士，好一个老天爷赏下来的代理家长。这个远房表哥张超没大见过，从小听的都是长辈们口耳相传的光辉事迹，学习好，性格好，像玻璃柜里的漂亮奖杯，人人都想领回家的模范孩子。但张超打小就不崇拜这类人，像他班上的几个课代表，少交次作业就要皱着眉给他脸色看，然后大课间他就会被叫到办公室问理由。我不写照样考得比你们好，这话他有底气讲，可是没必要说出口，反正他从很小就知道，嫉妒是这世界上最可怕的情感，不然他的几次生意和恋爱，都不会以被告家长为结束。人为什么总要往别人的好生活里插一手？张超看着书桌墙上贾凡给他贴好的学期计划表，立即盘算起自己怎么才能摆脱它。

张超是个早熟的小孩，这话说得明白点儿，就是他的叛逆期从十二岁就开始了。贾凡边切蒜边听妈妈在免提里给他讲张超以前的事迹，六年级倒卖小浣熊卡，初二组织游戏代练，初三谈了个女朋友是学生会副会长，为的是不让执勤生在他压线迟到的时候记他名儿——这理由孰真孰假不知道，张超被爸妈抓起来教育了一顿倒是真。“你婶子叮嘱了呢，不让他住校就是想有人盯着，高中挺关键的，路不能走歪了。”贾凡认真听着，又切了几片姜下来，“妈，我看小超挺成熟的，不像心里没数的那种小孩。高中压力也大，他上几天学就知道紧张了，应该用不着我管。”张超竖着耳朵听厨房里的声响，埋头就给他以前朋友发信息：“完蛋，我以后怕是不自由了。”

“不是你远房哥哥么？放心吧，男的懂男的，谁这个年纪不看片儿啊。”

“……谁说这个了？”

“但你还别说，我这个表哥可能还真不看。”

  
贾凡管他的确紧，即使自己没有早课，也会准时爬起来盯着张超吃早饭，问他现在学什么曲子，有没有地方需要帮忙，并在张超练声的间隙轻轻敲门，和他说这里你处理得长一点可能更好。这种善意并不尖锐，只是密集，起初张超尝试将他视为一位长辈对待，又一次娴熟地扮演乖巧听话的小孩，但其他时刻的贾凡都散漫而松弛，会把下巴靠在他肩上问他想不想喝奶茶，看恐怖电影的时候抓着抱枕问他要不要一起，无距离的亲昵开始得猝不及防。唯一让张超感觉轻松的是，这种黏腻并不只针对他一个。贾凡还带着三个普高艺考生的声乐班，穿插在周一到周六的晚上，而周日下午的固定时间，四个人会像四只体型不一的仓鼠，叽叽喳喳地围坐在客厅的地毯上，打王者荣耀或者UNO。张超每一次都会拒绝加入其中的邀请，一个人骑车去天坛公园或者什刹海，耳机里放聒噪的摇滚乐，却为了保护听力，音量只堪堪停在能听清旋律的最低限。  


墙上的计划表被撕下，是十一月的事，那会儿贾凡去学校给张超开了第一次家长会。考试和实践成绩都是第一，独自在家的张超百无聊赖，老神在在地在微信上安慰数学没及格的同桌，没想到贾凡回来是先跟他道歉，“对不起呀小超，那张表看起来是太焦虑了，以后我们不用它了。”张超听这话听得一头雾水，贾凡又仔仔细细地解释，“老师说你很好，一切都很好，只是太紧张了，她怕你没有享受音乐。”

“小超，享受是最重要的事，至少在艺考之前。你声音条件好，又努力，已经是班里数一数二的学生了，我们先缓一缓，只简简单单地唱歌，好不好？”

贾凡仗着身高优势，和他说话的时候喜欢拍他肩，张超不知怎么就想起电视里那些当众夸耀孩子的家长，拍第一下是夸奖，拍第二下是期待，拍第三下是警示——你是好孩子呀，你可永远都得是好孩子呀。可什么样的孩子才算是好孩子？好孩子的标准永远都在变，你拿到第一个一百分的瞬间，满分就变成了一百二，一百五，两百，你永远都不会是一个满分的好孩子。

就像他现在。

那么，贾凡是吗？

  
是吧，即使以最严苛的标准看，张超也想不到一个贾凡不被别人喜欢的理由，前提是他和主流有着同一套判断好坏的标准。他去看过一次贾凡学校的音乐会，西装革履的贾凡站在钢琴旁，音高和抬手动作都标准得像老师给他们看过的教学录像。张超无法否认那是一种技巧和表现力的理想结合，但一个更清晰的声音在他心里讲，我不要，我不要变成这个样子。

但，贾凡是什么样子？张超说不出来。

所以最直接的办法，是跟贾凡反着来。他铆足了劲儿往象牙塔外跑，逛街唱K去网吧，除了雷打不动的声乐补习，贾凡周末从来逮不到他。可事实上，张超不过是换了个地方做功课——贾凡看他看得不错，他从小就知道努力不是为了不挨骂，是为了自己能有更好的未来。他和贾凡不一样，他没有天生讨喜的本领，要听话，要勤快，要自制，要成绩稳当当留在前十还不能落下声乐课，这都是他被喜欢的条件，无论对父母还是对别人。而贾凡永远长在“理想孩子”的模子里，即使会为了吃甜品而不吃饭，即使懒到走路十五分钟的距离也要打车，即使馋了就对朋友颐指气使、说今晚上必须吃猪排饭——后来张超才知道，李向哲哪是贾凡的什么朋友。你会揽着你朋友的脖子求他再深一点吗？张超咬笔杆咬得自己牙龈生疼，最后还是又气又羞地冲出去，帮他们把门关严了。

  
在学生会副会长之前，张超还有过一次恋爱。他的初恋女友在校乐团里吹长笛，周末和他出来的时候总穿格子短裙，是北方短暂所以才异常美好的春天，除了会像他妈一样催他吃饭学习，半小时不回消息就要来微信电话。那个年纪的女孩总比男孩成熟一些，她们从小说里记下爱情永恒的必备条件，本能地将故事往后考量，“张超，我们一定得上一个高中，这样我们才能有未来。”未来？张超越过巨大的雪花冰对她笑，没说自己的未来其实只允许一种可能——去读央音附中。

附中一样有花朵般的女孩子，留齐肩短发或者扎高高的单马尾，规训自己热爱当众表演，最认真对待的娱乐项目是背着琴箱去老师家补课。她们让张超想起一些不算愉快的记忆，小学的学习委员，初中的两任女友，和客厅里戴着眼镜研究歌词发音的贾凡。他见得越多就越厌烦，像看见一头头勤恳耕地的牛，而艺术家最赖以生存的东西不是努力，是天赋。只有姿态轻盈的人才有余力拼天赋，一个聪明的孩子永远比一个努力的孩子要稀有。张超从没对别人讲过，他最害怕的事，就是有天发现自己其实只有一个普通高度的天花板。

于是，和金圣权混在一起这件事，简直顺理成章。是张超课外声乐老师的儿子，土生土长的大院子弟，本科学声乐歌剧，正gap一年准备去读NYU的音乐剧。张超在金家客厅里等着上课的时候，金圣权就坐在沙发扶手上和他说话，往他手心里塞裹着金箔的费列罗。这个哥哥和贾凡顶不同，几乎站在好学生模板的全然反面，抽烟喝酒讲脏话，和上一任男友还藕断丝连，也能跟前女友去夜店里泡吧蹦迪。下了课他拐张超去游戏厅，代币不要钱似的换，再在鬼屋里把张超汗湿的手握紧，“超儿，你该轻松一点，能做小孩子的时间不多的。”而张超在他逼近的吐息里睁大眼睛，“权、权哥，不行，我妈不会同意的……”

说“我妈”的时候，张超其实在想贾凡。贾凡不会同意的，哪怕他自己也是个同性恋，可在这件事上，他注定不会是我的同盟。很久之前的那个晚上，贾凡来敲他的屋门，张超靠在门后心跳剧烈，手机屏因为汗水变得雾蒙蒙一片。“小超，对不起，是我疏忽了。如果你觉得不舒服的话，以后我不会让哲哥过来了。虽然我很希望你能把它当做一件普通的事看待，但是，你也绝对有不接受的权利。”

张超却问，“表姑知道吗？”

“……知道。我家里人都知道。”

那一刻张超突然明白，他对贾凡的抗拒，其实是一种嫉妒。你凭什么可以这样泛滥地爱人，又凭什么在任何情况下都被爱？如果是我，如果是我，他大喘着气想起爸妈让他跪在钢琴前的那个下午，他们刚从家长会回来，手里捏着他成绩第一却偷偷早恋的消息。“张超你要气死我是不是？这个节骨眼上你给我谈恋爱？北京你还去不去了？我跟你爸每天拼死拼活是为了什么？”也是那个时候，他第一次为了前途做了懦夫，“……我不是谈恋爱，我是怕她记我迟到，怕她扣我的操行分。”于是错误变成更大的错误，“好啊，好啊张超。”

“小兔崽子，你真是能耐了。”

  
所以他的生活里才会出现贾凡，完美的前辈，理想的家长，即使在这种时候，仍然在对他施以教育——我们应该视野宽广，我们应该政治正确，我们应该包容一切不同，并为他们创造良好之条件。张超冷笑了一下，说我当然接受，但是凡哥，以后你也不要管我去爱谁。而贾凡长久沉默，最后又闷闷地拍了一下门板，“小超，我没有权利去管。但我希望你不要因为好奇，因为我，去走这条路。”

“如果你真的想伤你父母的心，但又没那个胆子当同性恋，你至少还有个办法，那就是投奔艺术。”

“这句话不是我说的，是冯尼古特。你这么聪明，应该知道怎么去听它。还有，我只求你一件事，”他又敲了一下门，这次的声音清晰而坚定，“哲哥是演员，是公众人物，无论我还是你，都不能毁掉他的生活。”

“很抱歉小超，晚安。”

这个场景后来被张超在酒吧里转述给金圣权，意在求得共情，然而小金公子却不急不缓地顺他尖峭的肩胛骨，另一只手端着三角杯碰一下他的鼻尖，“超儿，虽然我一向认为，人应该相信自己的第一直觉，喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，但说实话，如果我处在同样的境地里，我想不到比他更周全体面的处理方式。或许你会不开心，但如果你认为我是比他更理想的哥哥，愿意听听我的看法，那么我的建议是，放轻松。”

“你和他并不是竞争关系，不存在你死我活。每个人都有自己被喜欢的方式，而世界上那些喜欢你的人，也并不会被贾凡夺走。比如我。”

张超笑了一下，“权哥，这种时候就不要撩我了。

金圣权也笑，“是承诺。但是超儿，这句你不认真听也好。”

  
李向哲的确没有再来过，而这并没有让张超感觉好一点，因为贾凡仍然在迁就他，以一个和气长辈的身份，平静地宽容着他的敌意。但无论如何，面对这种牺牲和让步，张超还是做出了回馈。他很少再在生活方式上顶撞贾凡，接纳多喝热水和早点回家的提醒，时间和心情都允许的话，也会参与周日下午那场乱糟糟的聚会——张超更喜欢称之为“幼儿园亲子时间”，而他是来观摩课程的校外领导，终于能够换个位置审视贾凡。在包括方书剑刘彬濠和蔡尧的这个圈子里，张超确信，他是在心智和情商上，都更接近成熟社会人的那一个。

而贾凡只对他扬起的下巴鼓掌，“小超你好聪明啊，这局又是你赢啦。”

  
高二下学期，张超又恋爱了，倒不是为了气贾凡，这次他自觉挺认真，放学就靠在隔壁班门口等人。蔡程昱有时候理他，有时候不理，他俩在一起老吵架，严肃的有，不严肃的也有，回家张超就把气撒给贾凡，餐桌上一句话不讲，答应去洗澡结果趴床上半天不动弹。贾凡抱着个抱枕来找他，盘腿坐在他床边地毯上，一副想当知心哥哥的架势，看得张超更烦，翻了个身背对他，继续玩手机。QQ切到朋友圈又切到微信群消息，一点儿和蔡程昱有关的新动静儿都没有，而贾凡还好整以暇地等着他，“小超，又和蔡蔡吵架了？”

这一次，贾凡似乎真成了他的盟友。没阻拦，没揭发，没管教，只曲里拐弯地混进去一次合唱团的KTV聚会，在另两个毕业学长的掩护下，一丝一缕地打量蔡程昱。张超还能不知道他什么心思，拉着正在兴头上的蔡程昱就要走，可贾凡毫不生分地把小男生的另一只手拉住，“听说你是合唱团里最好的男高音？可以给我唱一个《che gelida manina》么？”

妈的，张超想，这聚会聚得像排练。一屋子人乖乖在沙发上坐好，齐刷刷看着贾凡和张超中间的蔡程昱。KTV里哪能有歌剧伴奏，贾凡拿自己的手机外放，微弱的电流噪音被放大，滋啦滋啦，蔡程昱下意识要举话筒又放下，但声音仍然亮堂得像支穿云箭，金光从云缝里洒下来。贾凡问他，“蔡蔡以后想考哪里呀？”蔡程昱攥着衣服角，挺认真地想，“上音吧，或者星海。总之想去南方，我在北方待得太久啦。”

张超听见了，眼睛暗下去——他对梅雨季完全没办法，呆不了几天就要起湿疹，蔡程昱是知道的。“上音很好呀，你可以的。”波波球的光扫过贾凡脸上，他仍然笑着，“只是梅雨天对北方人来说太不容易啦，我可提醒你一下。”

用不着你提醒。张超什么也没说，放下可乐瓶出去了。

  
想当然的，这段感情也夭折得很快。很难说是怪贾凡先戳出了他们之间不甚明显的间隙，还是怪张超对激烈又频繁的冲撞终于生出倦意。从那之后张超开始叫贾凡“妈”，在贾凡对他施以关怀而他的心情恰好很糟的时候，像一个强势止战并拒绝沟通的符号。这个称呼里的嘲讽连蔡尧都听得出，方书剑周六下课之后在书房里堵人，说你不要对贾老师这样，他就是比别人啰嗦一点，心是很好很好的。张超对他很礼貌，眼睛弯弯的储着笑，“我没有不尊重他呀，我是感谢他像妈妈一样照顾我。”

方书剑很笃定，“你不是。”

张超又笑，走出去的时候拍了下他肩，“是啊，我不是。可那又怎么样？”

而端着两杯牛奶的贾凡站在门口，只垂眼看了张超一眼，什么话也没有说。

  
三年里张超唯一一次生大病，是在艺考开始前的初冬。他在学校厕所里蹲到腿脚发软，最后还是在120和贾凡之间，选择了贾凡——他不知道自己够不够资格上救护车。来接他的人倒不是贾凡，至少抱他上私家车的人不是，是帽子口罩围巾一应俱全的李向哲，活像个威虎山上下来的绑匪。但张超实在没力气吐槽，甚至在看见副驾上的贾凡的时候，就一闭眼睡了过去。

  
挂号，问诊，抽血，挂水，张超对这些片段都记忆模糊。而他在病床上醒过来的时候，只听见贾凡在窗户边小声地讲电话，“还好你今天回来啦，我自己可抱不动他。”

张超立即咳嗽了一下，“……凡哥，有水喝吗？”

  
医生的结论是急性肠胃炎，并发换季时期常见的发烧感冒，贾凡又争取了一下，让张超再留在医院观察一个晚上。病房里还没搬进来其他病人，只有贾凡翻书页的声音，和他开合嘴唇时唱出的无声的歌。张超半眯着眼睛试图辨别他的口型，想看看这是不是他也学过了的某首曲子，却很快在药物的作用下，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

他的梦做得混乱，也不安稳，走马灯似的过他人生里那一场场大考试。临场失声的有，名落孙山的有，随便报名却拿了第一的有，因为看见考官是贾凡而拍了桌子的也有。他醒过来才发现自己冒了一身冷汗，病房里只亮着盏小台灯，贾凡趴在他床边，周身镀着一层温顺的橙。那本《西方音乐史》被他压在脑袋下，折出一道别扭的新痕。“妈……想吐……”他难受得很，话也讲得含混，贾凡却像被炸醒了一样坐起来，手忙脚乱地给他找垃圾桶，“没事的小超，你放心吐，别的我来收拾，你放心。”

影影绰绰的黑暗里，张超抓住贾凡的手。它是柔软的，坚定的，骨节分明的，他抓住它的时候，就像抓住了一簇根茎，从地下百米的深处，生长为土地的化身。那个瞬间，张超想起巨人安泰的神话，只要他的双脚不离开土地，就将永远被大地母亲供以力量。可是，盖亚的力量又从何而来？她又凭什么要一直接纳和给予？

鬼使神差的，他问贾凡，“你为什么要做神？做神不累吗？”

贾凡显然愣了一下，用以消化这其中曲曲折折的隐喻，然后才往他的手心递纸巾，平平静静地开口，“你觉得我是神么？”

“说起来，我也想问你，”他把垃圾桶移开，将台灯又拧亮一点，直视着张超的眼睛，“扮演一个并不是自己的角色，不累么？”

“……我没有。”

贾凡笑了一下，给他递过来一杯水，“小超，你没有必要为了对抗我而成为谁。实话讲，我的确更喜欢方方他们，但是小超，我也羡慕你的独立，你有很好的棱角——对艺术家来说，这是很重要的东西。”

“我知道我不是你喜欢的样子，但我的人生也只有一次，我不会再长成别的贾凡。按部就班很无趣是么，其实我也觉得，但这个世界上为什么有‘部’和‘班’，为什么家长老师都会教育我们成为一个努力的人，因为这是经验证明的最保险的路。而以绝大多数人的努力程度，其实都远轮不到要拼天赋。”

“你不要怕按部就班却走不到成功，不要怕没有结果的努力，因为失败几乎是必然的，如果你一定要成为一个举世难见的天才。但努力是我们唯一能做的，也是不浪费自己天赋的唯一办法。也许你会通过它看见自己的极限，但也许，极限会因为你走过的每一步，而变得更遥远一点点。”

“努力的孩子就不聪明么？这可不是一个二者择其一的问题。”

“所以小超，等你病好了，就不要再到乱七八糟的地方背书了。装出来的轻松并不是你想要的那种轻松，这个道理，你一定是知道的。”

  
凌晨三点半，睡眠过度的后遗症开始显现。张超侧躺着抱住一只暖水袋，而贾凡划着手机，偶尔手速飞快地打字。张超不知道这个时候他还能跟谁聊天，却也没有关心，因为他正沉浸在更深的困惑里。或许疾病让人脆弱，或者冬天让人生倦，总之在这个时刻，他觉得他不那么讨厌贾凡了——虽然也说不上多喜欢他。这个人被安排来照顾他的饮食起居，他被安排来成为他的孩子，几乎所有人都在期待着小溪汇入海洋，但比起陆地，有的人更习惯成为一座孤岛。“你是不是觉得我很幼稚？”

贾凡停下打字的手，略微偏头看他，“我只觉得我们是不一样的人。何况你还小，小孩子是有资格幼稚的，而大人的义务就是包容，一代又一代，都是这样的。我十几岁的时候被很多人帮助过，就希望自己也能帮助你——我知道你最讨厌我这一点。”

“你不知道。你知道了就不会现在还在教育我。”

贾凡笑了，拿小指戳一下张超的脸，“我怎么会不知道？可我知道了又能怎么样，我还是要照顾你，要原谅你，要尽量避免你走错路。其实我根本不喜欢当坏人，心理压力太大了，但总归要给你妈和我妈一个交代。你看，当大人也很不容易的，会遇到不喜欢的小朋友，但还是要做神。所以小超，你着急什么呢？”

“我没有。”

“好好好，你没有。”贾凡不再看他，重新拿起手机，“但艺考马上就要开始了，你想想清楚。这可与我无关，是你自己的未来。”

张超翻了个身，没再说话。出院后第二天，他抱着一打谱子，敲了敲贾凡的屋门。

去央音报到的时候，还是贾凡送他。带着袖章的志愿者在接待点帮忙，贾凡拉着一只行李箱，看张超和引路的直系学长亲亲热热地走在前头。路并不长，东西很快在宿舍里放下，他们局促地意识到应该告别，贾凡习惯性地开始叮嘱，却看见张超戏谑的口型，“妈”——但是这次，他眼睛里带着笑。于是贾凡没再开口，只拍了拍男孩的肩膀，就径直下楼去。更多的年轻人在楼梯上和他逆向而行，像时间和他擦肩而过，而往日不可回头。他曾经拥有的无数可能性，最终只留下了今天这确凿的一种。

但是好在，贾凡心想，好在我还挺喜欢这个贾凡。

他从央音直接开去首都机场，回来的路上，驾驶位换成了李向哲。张超的搬离对他们来说似乎都是个解脱，尽管李向哲从未抱怨过这件事——这也是贾凡爱他的原因之一。

神之所以能成为神，是因为他所付出的爱，都得到了等量的回报。

“哲哥。”

“怎么了？”

“没。我只是在想，原来这个世界上，真的有养不熟的小孩啊。”

“从小养就好了。”李向哲空出一只手，捏他发呆时微微鼓起的脸颊，“我是说，凡凡，我们可以养一个属于我们的孩子。”

END

谁能想到这是一句“凡姐”衍生出来的东西呢……

虽然自己解释自己写了什么真的是很无能的表现，但我不解释可能没人看得懂……  
想写“频率自始至终不对的两个人”，想写“天然的亲昵系x坚决的反亲昵系”，但搞的真是好鸡肋……（点烟）


End file.
